<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no one gives a shit about my life by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076430">no one gives a shit about my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>purpled angst, i guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), purpled n ranboo are friends!!! n techno's their friend too!!! :D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hypixel pals n jealous dream, have fun :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Ranboo, purpled &amp; ranboo, technoblade &amp; purpled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>purpled angst, i guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no one gives a shit about my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>To be completely honest, Dream was confused about what timeline he was living in. As far as he was aware, Niki’s half-endermen brother, the anarchist piglin hybrid, and Dream’s own little brother didn’t know each other. Apparently he wasn’t aware of a lot of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream followed Ranboo as he left New L’manburg. He stayed concealed in the shadows, trying to stay hidden. He hadn’t a clue where the kid was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hummed quietly. He pulled out his device. It was mainly just a device to chat with people, so Dream was confused on why Ranboo needed it. Ranboo began typing. Dream contemplated drinking an invisibility potion to look over the kid’s shoulder, but he ultimately thought it would’ve been a bit too creepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo put down the communicator, looked around, and began sprinting. At one point, he started to teleport. Dream was having trouble keeping up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ranboo stopped running. He was in front of Purpled’s new house. Dream was officially confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as the admin knew, Ranboo didn’t even know Purpled existed. He’d like to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled was isolated from everyone else for a reason. Dream didn’t want the kid to be involved in anything and potentially get himself hurt. So, he’d threatened everyone to stay away from him. Sure, it resulted in Purpled only having one or two friends, but it kept him safe. Purpled’s safety was the only thing that mattered to Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo seemed nice enough. But he’d burnt and grieved George’s home with Tommy, so he didn’t want Ranboo anywhere near his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been thinking too much. By the time he looked where Ranboo once stood, he was gone. The lights suddenly flickered and turned on. The house next to the farm wasn’t Purpled’s actual home, but the other home wasn’t finished yet so that’s where the kid chose to remain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream bit his lip before drinking an invisibility potion. He slid in through the door. Thankfully, no one noticed the door opening and closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo and Purpled sat at a table in the middle of the room. Dream eavesdropped on their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo! Nice to see you again. Want some coffee?” Purpled asked. Ranboo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks. Techno might want some, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s right.” Suddenly, Techno walked in. Dream’s eyes widened. What was that maniac doing in his little brother’s home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled at the two kids. He hung his coat on the coat rack by the door before walking over to the table. He took a seat next to Ranboo, which was across from Purpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it!” Purpled said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course I did, you guys are like, my only friends other than Phil.” Techno shrugged. Dream felt his blood start to boil. Techno wasn’t allowed there. He shouldn’t be talking with Purpled. He shouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> Purpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel knowing that your only friends are two children you met playing Bedwars and your dad?” Ranboo asked. Dream suddenly smelled coffee. He almost gagged. He was never the biggest fan of the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno rolled his eyes. “Phil says I’m like your mentor, so that’s what I’m choosin’ to believe to feel better about myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s not wrong. You kind of are a mentor, I guess,” Purpled replied. Techno smiled softly. Dream scowled. It was all wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Purpled’s mentor, not Techno. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the older brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> should’ve been the one at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee finally stopped brewing. Purpled poured it into a mug and handed it to Techno. Dream rolled his eyes. He should’ve been the one to get the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled was meant to be isolated. He was meant to be safe. No friends, just isolation. That would guarantee his survival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno could backstab Purpled at any moment. Murder him in cold blood. Ranboo could betray Purpled. Sell him out. Get him killed. Dream was the only one looking out for Purpled, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what would Niki think of seeing her little brother here? Ranboo, sitting at a table with the most wanted person in L’Manburg. How would she react? Would she snap? Finally kill the piglin hybrid? Would Purpled get caught in the crossfire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took a deep breath. He’d be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of Technoblade. All he had to do was slit his throat. Dream was invisible. He could easily sneak up on him and take him out of the picture. It’d be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’ve you been up to lately?” Ranboo asked Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just busy up north. I finally got some turtles. Phil made me a bee farm, too. You should come see it sometime. Both of you.” Dream’s hand subconsciously moved towards his axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be great. You could bring Phil, too! I haven’t spoken to him in ages.” Ranboo’s eyes glowed as he got more excited. Techno chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow your role, kid. It’ll be awhile before it’s safe to be seen with me. Even then, I dunno if I can protect you from everythin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need protection, I’m a Bedwars player! I don’t have over 8,000 wins just for you to diss my PVP skills.” Purpled grinned. It was all so wrong. Dream was the only one who could have banter with his little brother. Purpled wasn’t even supposed to have friends! He’d leave Dream in an instant, and he’d be alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Dream had left that he cared about was Purpled, and he’d be damned if that was taken from him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, sure.” Dream took a step forward. The wood floor creaked underneath him. All three boys turned to look at him. He knew they couldn’t see him, but they could hear him. Techno grabbed onto the handle of his sword that peaked out of the sheath. Dream stood still, waiting for them to brush the sound off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was the first to look away and begin the conversation again. Purpled soon looked back at Ranboo to speak with him as well. Techno, however, lingered. He sniffed. That’s when Dream knew he’d fucked up. He had a gold ingot he was going to give to George, and Techno could smell gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stood up abruptly. Ranboo and Purpled both looked at him worriedly. Dream’s potion was running out. Thankfully, he’d changed into his nightmare outfit. They wouldn’t know who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion wore out, and Dream - Nightmare - lunged at Techno. Techno’s eyes widened and he moved out of the way. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Nightmare. Nightmare frowned. He knew that Techno had taken fencing lessons as a child and teenager, so he was royally fucked. However, he was agile. He narrowly avoided every swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his axe and started swinging as well. Techno took a bit out of a golden apple while fighting back. Nightmare forgot that he didn’t have any golden apples. He’d given them all to the horses he found roaming a plains biome. He wasn’t usually caring, but it was different with animals than with people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung at Techno once more. That time, he’d slashed Techno’s blind eye. Sure, it wouldn’t really affect his sight, but it must’ve hurt. Blood seeped from the wound. Nightmare gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s icy blue eyes suddenly turned a deep shade of red. Nightmare knew that it meant that Techno was angry, and wasn’t playing nice anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Nightmare had almost forgotten about Ranboo. He looked over in the direction of the voice. That was his fatal mistake. Techno dug his sword deep into Nightmare’s side. He collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno bent down close to Nightmare’s - Dream’s - ear. “Get out of here before your brother realizes who you are and what you’ve done.” Dream looked at his hand. Techno had given him an ender pearl. Dream wanted to thank the piglin hybrid, but then he realized what had happened. Techno had straight up stabbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw the ender pearl outside without a second thought. He’d have to deal with one problem at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>